Mario Kart Wii: Dragon Puncher vs Mario
by firedragon24k
Summary: Mario Kart Wii is turning three years this month! So, to honor the game's third year in America, here's an exhibition race starring Mario and my OC in this fast-paced story!


**Mario Kart Wii: Dragon Puncher vs. Mario**

It is a beautiful afternoon for a race at Mario Circuit as the crowd cheered for this special day. Today is the day that I'll be competing against Mario in an exhibition race. I looked at the view of the track and said, "Wow, I can't believe that I'm competing against Mario! This is going to be a great race as Mario and I are going to face each other for the first time. Oh, I can't wait!"

Just then, Lakitu came in and said to the crowd, "Good afternoon race fans! Welcome to today's exhibition race between Mario and Dragon Puncher, coming to you live from Mario Circuit! This is your referee Lakitu and today's match is going to be a good one as the veteran driver Mario is going one-on-one against the rising star Dragon Puncher! Which racer will speed their way to victory? You'll find out as we get ready for the race. Don't miss it!"

When I put the finishing touches on the Fire Breath, I said, "There, my go-kart is finished! Now, let's see what this little baby can do when I enter the track."

Then, Mario came to me with his red go-kart and said, "Hey Dragon, are you ready for a great race?"

"Of course!" I replied, "This is going to be a fun one. Just you and me in an exhibition race. Remember, we want to have a fair one so, let's have fun, alright?"

"Agreed." Mario said as Lakitu came to us.

Then Lakitu said, "Well, we are back and ready to go as Dragon Puncher and Mario are ready to race in an exhibition match! Let's meet today's racers! First, to my left is a great competitor who is speeding the track in a trail of fire. Driving on the Fire Breath is our rising star, Dragon Puncher!"

The crowd cheered for me as I took a bow. I smiled to the crowd and gave a kiss to the cheering fans.

"And to my right is the star of every game and everyone's favorite plumber. Racing on the Standard MR is the veteran, Mario!" Lakitu announced as Mario did his trademark pose.

The crowd cheered for Mario as I came to him. I said, "Well, are you ready for a good race?"

"Let's go, Dragon." Mario replied as he shook my hand for a fair race.

Then Lakitu said, "Wow, Mario and Dragon are shaking hands because this race is going to be fair and square! I like it! Now that's good sportsmanship here at Mario Kart! Well, I guess there's only one more thing left for you to do and that is to get in your go-kart and start your engines!"

I entered my go-kart and started my engines. Mario also entered his kart and started his engines. Lakitu came in with the start signal and said, "Well, it looks like these two racers are going head-to-head in this exhibition race. Who will claim victory in this battle of the karts? We're going to find out… right now! Mario, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Mario replied.

"Dragon, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready to go, Lakitu," I replied, "This is going to be a great match. Well, let's begin this exhibition race Lakitu because I'm all set and ready to drive!"

"Very well, then. Remember, this is an exhibition race which means that there are no items for this one and you'll drive the course twice so, the first player who crosses the finish line after two laps, wins the exhibition. Mario and Dragon Puncher, good luck to the both of you. Well, those are the rules of this exhibition race and now, it's time to start the race! Remember, you have two laps. Ready?"

"All set!" We shouted at the same time!

"Well, these two racers are lined up and ready to go as we are all set to begin this race. The question is who will get out of the starting line first? Will it be Dragon Puncher on the Fire Breath, or Mario on the Standard MR? We're about to find out because the countdown starts… _**NOW!**_" Lakitu shouted as he pressed the green button on the signal.

The crowd grew silent as the first red light came on…

"3..."

I revved up my engine…

"2..."

Mario held his breath…

"1..."

I placed my foot on the gas pedal, gripped the steering wheel tight, and took a big deep breath. Mario held on to the wheel and then…

And then…

The signal's light changed to green.

Lakitu held his breath and shouted the word that will start the race…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**ROCKET START!**_" We both shouted as we stepped down on our gas pedals and then, the karts came out of the starting line, leaving a trail of black smoke as Lakitu is covered in it. He coughed it out and said, "And here we go as both racers begin this exhibition race with a rocket start! This is going to be a good race!"

The race was fast and furious as we drove all across the course for a lap.

When we got to the second and final lap, Lakitu said, "Oh, this is it folks! Dragon and Mario are neck and neck as both racers are just about to reach the finish line. Who will cross it first? Only these next few seconds will tell!"

"Well, this race is about to end and the finish line is 250 meters away. Let's end this, Dragon!" Mario said to me.

"You got it!" I replied as we get closer to the line.

The crowd started to cheer as we entered the final 200 meters of the race.

Lakitu smiled to the crowd and said, "This is it, folks! The winner of the exhibition race is about to be revealed! It looks like both Dragon and Mario are giving everything they got and the crowd is standing up to their feet! Only 50 meters separate these two racers from the line and I have the checkered flag right here! Here comes the racers and it's a..."

When we got to the finish line, the camera flashed as we cross it.

Lakitu waved the checkered flag and said, "**_PHOTO_** _**FINISH!**_ What an intensive race it was and both racers have crossed it. Wow! This is a very close race for these competitors and I like it! Now, the big question that everyone was asking for in this entire race is this: Who crossed the finish line first, Dragon Puncher or Mario? Well, to answer this question, let's go to the Jumbotron and find out who won this amazing exhibition race! Jumbotron, show us the instant replay of this photo finish! We want to see it again!"

The Jumbotron shows a replay of the photo finish and it shows that we have crossed it at the same time. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow, I can't believe it, folks! The replay shows that both karts have crossed the finish line at the same time! Now that is what I call a fantastic finish to this exhibition race. Amazing! So, are you ready to hear the official results?"

"YEAH!" the crowd replied.

"Then here we go! Drum roll please!"

The drums begin to roll as the crowd grew silent. Lakitu smiled and said the official results, "Ladies and gentlemen, after reviewing the replay, I can now reveal that the winner of this exhibition race, or should I say winners are…"

The crowd held their breath as the screen shows the final results and then…

And then…

The decision was final…

"_**DRAGON PUNCHER AND MARIO! IT'S A TIE!**_"

I jumped for joy as Lakitu announced the final results! Mario saw it and hugged me for a tie race. The crowd cheered for us as we waved to the crowd. I gave a high five to the crowd while Mario did his victory pose. Then Mario shook my hand and said, "Great race, Dragon! Your speed is amazing!"

"You too, Mario." I replied as I shook Mario's hand, "That was a pretty impressive finish you did at the end."

"Thanks!"

Just then, Lakitu came to us and said, "Congratulations Dragon Puncher and Mario! You have ended this exhibition race in a tie and the replay shows that both the Standard MR and the Fire Breath crossed the finish line at the same time! I've never seen this photo finish in this exhibition match and today, it's a tie. So, you both have won the exhibition race because of the tie! How does it feel, Dragon?"

"Awesome!" I replied, "I had a blast facing off against the veteran driver and I can't believe that I got my very first tie in a Mario Kart race! I'm so glad to have a great competitor in this race like Mario and with this tie I got today, I did it for my fans!"

"Of course you did and I love it! Great job, Dragon. Mario, same question." Lakitu said.

Mario smiled and replied, "It was fun and I love Dragon. He's a great racer and a competitive warrior. We love exhibition races and today, this one ends in a tie so, we had fun, even if this race ends in a tie."

"Wow, you and Dragon do make a great team and I'm so glad that this one ends in a tie! Well, great race you two and congrats on tying this race. Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners for this exhibition race, Dragon Puncher and Mario!" Lakitu announced.

The crowd cheered for us as Mario took out two Power Stars. He handed me one and asked, "Victory cry, buddy?"

"You got it!" I replied as I get a Power Star.

And so, with that tie, we jumped for joy and said our victory cry as we did our trademark victory pose…

"_**HERE WE GO!**_"


End file.
